tcs40kguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Special rules
Special Rules--------------------------- Acute senses '''- can re-roll the table edge that the unit enters on in an outflank '''Adamantium Will - +1 to deny the witch if they are being applied to the unit in which the modal with this ability is a part of. And They Shall Know no Fear - automatically pass fear checks. Assault Vehicle - units inside can charge in the assault phase of the turn they disembark Armor Bane - when attacking a vehicle you get to roll two d6 when rolling for penetration Blast - Use a small (or large for large blast weapons) template and place on the desired location within line of sight from the firer. roll scatter die and 2d6 minus the ballistic skill of the firer to scatter. any unit covered by the blast template automatically receives a hit. Barrage - can fire on a target out of line of sight with scatter. However if fired without line of sight on the target, the models ballistic skill is not subtracted from the scatter. Can direct fire if the model has line of sight to the target, allowing its ballistic skill to be subtracted from the scatter. With line of sight the model can fire within its minimum range as a direct fire shot. All barrage weapons have the pinning special rule. Blessing of the Omnissiah (Space Marine) '''- In each of your Shooting phases, instead of firing his weapons, a Techmarine can choose to repair a single friendly vehicle that he is in base contact with or embarked upon. To repair a vehicle, roll a D6 and add 1 for each Servitor with a servo-arm in his unit, and an additional 1 if the Techmarine has a servo-harness. If the result is a 5 or more, you may either restore a Hull Point lost earlier in the battle, or repair a Weapon Destroyed or Immobilised result suffered earlier in the battle; this is effective immediately '''Blind - if something inflicts blind, the target takes an initiative test and on failure ws and bs are reduced to one until next game turn Bolster Defences '''- After deployment, but before Scout redeployments and Infiltrate deployments, nominate one piece of terrain in your deployment zone (this cannot be one you have purchased as part of your army). The terrain piece’s cover save is increased by 1 for the duration of the game (to a maximum of 3+). Note that a piece of terrain can only be bolstered once. '''Brotherhood of psykers - when perils of the warp is rolled, all members of the psykers unit are affected. can draw line of sight for psychic powers from any modal in the unit. Bulky - for transport capacity this model counts as 2 Very Bulky '''- for transport capacity this model counts as 3 '''Extremely Bulky - for transport capacity this model counts as 4 Deep strike - can deploy as described in the deployment guide. Concussive - a model that suffers a wound from a concussive weapon is reduced to initiative 1 until the subsequent assault phase Counter Attack - take a leadership test when charged against, this unit gets an extra attack in combat. crusader - A unit with at least one model with this special rule rolls an extra dice when making run moves adn uses the highest result. in addition a unit that contains at least on model with this special rule adds d3 to its sweeping advance totals. Demon - 5+ invulnerability save Destroyer weapon - refers to destroyer weapon table Eternal Warrior - anything that would cause an instant death (something with the instant death ability) will only cause one wound on this modal per attack. Fear - in fight subphase the enemy must first take a leadership test. if failed the enemy unit is reduced to Ws 1. Fearless - automatically pass fear tests. (can not fail leadership tests) Feel no Pain (x+) - a second save that can be made after the initial save. rolled at the value specified after (x). if no value is specified then the save is at 4+ Fleet '- can re roll charge range (one or both dice). can re roll run distance '''Flesh bane '- automatically cause wounds on a 2 plus to non vehicles 'force '- once active remains active for rest of match. any wounds done with an active force weapon cause instant death 'Furious Charge '- upon charging the modal get +1 to strength 'Gravaton Weapon '- rolls to wound based on targets armor save. against vehicles, any rolls of a 6 to hit on a vehicle automatically immobilize '''Gets Hot - on the roll of a 1 to hit this weapon gets hot and causes a wound. armor and invulnerability saves can be used. Hammer of Wrath - Gets an extra unmodified hit in the assault phase. is ap -, so all armor saves work against it. against vehicles the hammer of wrath attack is resolved against the armor being faced, not always back armor even against a walker Hatred {faction} - On first turn of close combat any miss can be re rolled once if fighting the specified {faction} Haywire - grenade to be used against vehicle. if a hit is scored roll a d6 per each grenade on a 1 nothing happens. on a 2-5 it causes a glancing hit. on a 6 it causes a penetrating hit. Hit and Run - at the end of close combat, role an initiative test and on a pass you can hit and run. nominate a direction and then move 3d6 in that direction. you must move the full distance. Ignores Cover - This weapon negates cover saves Instant Death - instantly kills the wounded unit, regardless of number of wounds. Independent Character - see character guide Infiltrate - Infiltrator units can be placed anywhere on the board during deployment so long as they are at least 12" away from all enemy models, out of line of sight from any enemy model on the table, or in vision of an enemy model at least 18" away from all enemy models. see deployment in prepare for battle guide. If a model has infiltrate and scout, they may make a scout redeployment after the initial infiltrate deployment. Interceptor - at the end of opponents movement phase, you may shoot at any unit that has come in in that turn from a deep strike this is in the units range and line of sight. the weapon can not be fire in the subsequent shooting phase It Will Not Die - at the end of the friendly turn, roll a dice, on 5+ can regenerate a wound Jink - gives a 4+ cover save but causes the unit to fire snap shots on its next shooting phase. jink MUST be announced BEFORE roll to hit are made against it. Lance - reduces any armor value on a vehicle or walker higher than 12 down to 12 Master Crafted - can re roll one miss per volley Mighty Bulwark - when a building with this modifies suffers a devastating hit there is a -1 affect to its damage table roll Melta weapon - within half maximum range roll 2 d6 for armor penetration against vehicles for the strength of the hit (ex. roll 2 d6 and get a 1 and a 3. add both to the strength of your weapon do see if you get a pen. so in this case str 8 plus 1 plus 3 would be a str 12 hit against whatever armor you are shooting at) Missile Lock - When Missile Lock is active on a target, all failed to hit rolls with one use only weapons directed at the target are re rolled Monster Hunter - a unit with at least on modal with this special rule re rolls all fail to wound rolls against monstrous creatures M'ove Through Cover' - roll three d6 when moving through terrain rather than 2 Night Vision - Models with this rule ignore night fighting special rules One Use Only / One Shot Only - can only be used once in a game. Outflank - see deployment in prepare for battle guide. Pinning - forces the attacked unit to take leadership check. If failed the unit is pinned, meaning it can only fire snap shots and and cannot charge or move Poisoned Weapon x - automatically causes wound on the number in brackets regardless of enemy toughness. if not specified, it auto wounds on a 4+. in close combat if a poisoned weapon is equal to or greater than the toughness of your opponant you can re roll wounds with that weapon Power of the Machine Spirit - can choose one weapon on the vehicle to target a separate unit from the rest. the split target must be declared before shooting with the vehicle and can not be taken back. The shot is always taken at full Bs. Precision Shots/Strikes - on a hit roll of 6 the firing player can choose where the wound will be allotted. Preferred Enemy {faction} - if a unit contains at least one model with this special rule, the unit re-rolls all fail to hit and wound rolls in both shooting and close combat against the specified {faction}. Psychic Pilot - When rolling for perils of the warp, this unit is counted as having leadership 10 Psyker - Has the ability to take psychic powers. See psychic phase guide Rage - +2 attacks on charge instead of +1 Rampage - d3 extra attacks if outnumbered in close combat Relentless - can shoot with ordinance and heavy, salvo as if they had been stationary, and can charge after using heavy, salvo, ordinance, or rapid fire weapons. Rending - If a Close combat weapon has rending: In the event that a six is rolled in an attack with this weapon then it results in a wound to be resolved at AP 2, regardless of the targets toughness. If a Ranged weapon has rending: To Wound rolls of 6 made by this weapon automatically result in wounds, regardless of targets toughness resolved at ap 2. If ANY rending weapon attacks a vehicle: rolls to damage of a six allow for an additional D3 to be rolled and then added to the 6. (E.X. Assault Cannon (S6) vs Front Armour Predator (AV13). You get S6 + D6 armor penetration. If you roll a 6, you get a further D3 penetration to that score, meaning you can get potentially 13,14 or 15 for your penetration score) Repel the Enemy '''- models disembarking from a building can charge in the same turn. '''Sentry Defense System- can fire without being controlled. Shred - can re-roll to wound, does not work against vehicles. Stealth - +1 cover save Shrouded - +2 cover save Scout - see movement Skilled Rider - plus 1 to jink and automatically pass terrain tests Skyfire '''- can fire normally at flying models, instead of snap shot. if sky fire is active, you must snap shot to hit ground units '''Smash - can forgo all other attacks to make 1 str 10 ap 2 hit, a pretty fun game on gamecube Sniper - on a roll of 6 to hit, the shot gets "precision shot". All shooting attacks by a sniper always wound on a 4+, regardless of the victim's toughness. Additionally all 'to wound' rolls of a 6 are resolved at ap 2. Against vehicles, weapons with the sniper special rule are treated as having s(4) Slow and Purposeful - can only move standard speed in a turn (cant run, boost, sweeping advance, move flat out, or fire overwatch) however they can shoot heavy and ordinance weapons after moving. Soul Blaze - is a unit suffers a wound from a soul blaze weapons the attacker rolls a d6. on a 1-3 nothing happens. on a 4-6 the unit is lit on fire. the unit d3 s4 ap5 hits and will continue to happen every turn until either a 1-3 is rolled and the flames die, or the unit is wiped out. Specialist Weapon - does not give plus 1 attack in close combat unless both both of the model's melee weapons have this rule Split Fire - can target two different units, and can target a separate unit than the rest of its own unit. Strafing Run - plus 1 to ballistic skill against normal ground targets Strike Down - if a unit suffers a wound from a trike down weapon, the units next move is counted as being in difficult terrain Stubborn - Ignore moral checks Supersonic - moves a minimum of 18 inches up to 36. the coolest hedgehog imho Swarms - ignore difficult terrain. if hit with a template weapon, takes twice as many wounds Tank Hunter - Re roll "wound" attempts on tanks. Meaning after a shot hits, any unit containing at least one model with this special rule may re roll any to glance/to pen rolls Template Weapons - see shooting and assault Torrent - draw a 12" line from the gun barrel. place a flame template such that the thin end of the flame is touching the line. the flame can be pointing at any angle Twin Linked - can re roll to hit Two Handed - never receives plus 1 attack in charge Unwieldy - automatically reduced to initiative step 1 Vector Dance - at the end of movement can pivot 90 degrees. Vector Strike - one hit against ground targets. d3 hits against flying targets. ap 2 str of the model using it. done at the end of movement phase. anything that the model passes over Vortex - a destroyer weapon. place down a marker. scatter every turn. anything it touches is resolved on the destroyer table Zealot - automatically passes pining fear and moral checks, but cannot got to ground and can not use "our weapons are useless". if a unit has at least one zealot they can re roll misses in the fist round of close combat